Les profs (version Youtube)
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Bienvenue dans un monde où dans un collège, une classe de quatrième était critiquée tous les jours à cause de leur niveau. SLG/FBF/Benzaie/AngelMJ/E-penser/Doc Seven/FDF (fossoyeur de film)/ITP (InThePanda) Enjoy !
1. La Musique

**Bonsoir je suis votre narratrice ! Ha Ha ! Bienvenue dans un monde où dans un collège, une classe de quatrième était critiquée tous les jours à cause de leur niveau.**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Comme tous les lundis matin, les élèves de quatrième trois entraient en cours de Musique. Et comme tous les lundis matin, leur prof crier dessus pour cause leur moyenne et leurs notes.

\- Votre moyenne est catastrophique ! Vous ne savais ni chanter, ni apprendre une leçon !

\- Madame on le sait !

\- La seule personne qui a au moins six de moyenne ici, c'est Elise !

\- …

\- J'en ai ralle le bol de votre classe ! Votre moyenne est de deux sur vingt. Vous êtes la pire classe du collège ! Vous êtes une honte !

Dans cette classe entra un panda. (Oui je fais des rimes)

Il se mit à chanter … La prof émoustillé (je continu les rimes pour cause lorsque j'ai écris cette en fanfic en théâtre … vive Cyrano de Bergerac !) ne se demandait pas qui était ce panda. A la fin de cette chanson, la foule en délire … (Je divague … Vague !) La classe l'acclama. Mais les acclamations s'arrêtèrent quand la prof parla. (J'ai recommencé les rimes)

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Quoi Madame ?! Vous savez pas qui c'est ?!

\- Maîtresse Panda (je ne divulgue pas mon prénom) ! Ton …

\- Hors de question !

\- Comment ?!

\- Elle a raison !

\- Comment osez-vous ?

Le Panda qui regardait la scène se mit à parler (j'adore les rimes) d'un ton assuré.

\- Pourquoi prendre le carnet de cette jeune fille.

\- Car c'est la règle ! Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?!

\- Je suis Maître Panda ! Panda chanteur dernier de son espèce.

-Vous n'êtes pas …

Elle allait prononcer la phrase interdite mais elle fut interrompue par la classe entière criant.

\- Non !

\- Et pourquoi non ?!

\- Ne continue pas cette phrase !

\- C'est un vrai Panda !

\- Oui c'est vrai, je suis un vrai Panda ! Et je serais votre remplaçant !

\- A oui ?

\- La preuve.

Il lui tendit une feuille. Sur cette feuille était écrit noir sur blanc : ''Maitre Panda sera dés à présent le nouveau professeur de Musique de quatrième trois comme tous ces collèges seront les professeurs de cette classe. Cordialement. Le directeur.''

\- Je … Voilà le programme.

\- J'en veux pas.

\- Comme vous voulez ''Maître Panda''

\- Bien ! Au revoir !

Elle claqua la porte en sortant de la classe. Maître Panda se présenta à ceux qu'il ne le connaissait point. - Bon vous en étiez où ?

\- Heu …

\- Alors ?

\- L'oiseau de feu !

\- Hooo … Connaît pas du tout ! Mais on peut travailler sur autre chose …

\- Sur quoi ?

-Très bonne question …Ton prénom s'il te plaît ?

\- Tom !

\- Très bonne question Tom. Vous deviez faire quoi après ?

\- Les bandes son de film … Je crois.

-Changement de programme ! On va travailler sur des chansons de maintenant. On chantera aussi !

\- Mais …

-Des chansons de SLG, de Mr yéyé ou d'autre personne a voir.

-…

\- Quoi ?

Ok !

\- Bon commençons avec ''Je ne suis pas une erreur'' de Mr Yéyé !

\- Ouais !

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites le moi dans vos reviews ^^**

 **C'était la narratrice (bon …) Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**


	2. SVT ou Sexe et vie terrienne

**Bonsoir ! Je suis votre narratrice (Maîtresse Panda) ! Ha Ha !**

 **Vous êtes prêt pour une nouvelle leçon ? De toute façon vous êtes obligé.**

 **Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Dans ce même lundi après le cours de Musique, les élèves de quatrième trois ne faisaient que de parler de leur nouveau professeur, Maître Panda. Arrivés dans leur salle de classe de SVT, la même chose se produisit qu'avec leur ex professeur de Musique …

\- Vous êtes nul !

\- Madame on le sait !

\- Tu me parle d'un autre ton Mademoiselle !

\- Tu es bien dissidente …

Un coup de feu se fit entendre. Tous les élèves et la prof sursautèrent de peur et de surprise. Le professeur chercha d'où venait le tir.

\- D'où venait ce tir ?!

\- Peut-être de dehors … La chasse ?

\- La chasse ?! Je répète ! D'où venait ce tir ?!

Il vient de derrière M'dame.

\- Ceux de derrière ! Levez-vous !

Tous les élèves du dernier rang se levèrent sauf un. Le professeur se leva et parti vers le dernier rang. Elle examina chaque élève puis quand elle arriva vers le seul ''élève'' assis et lui demanda de se lever mais aucune réponse ne sortis sa bouche.

\- Jeune homme !

Toujours rien. Elle commença à s'énerver, à crier, à taper du pied. Ce jeune était assis devant elle, la tête dans les mains. Il était habillé tout en noir et portais à sa taille un pistolet.

\- C'est donc vous ! Donnez-moi cette arme tout de suite !

L'homme en noir ne bougea pas d'un doigt. Un rire rauque et malfaisant se fit entendre dans la classe. Vous devez avoir deviné d'où venait le rire. Et bien, il venait de l'homme.

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !

\- Pourquoi riez-vous ?!

\- Pourquoi ? par envie !

\- Par envie ? Sortez tout de suite de ma classe !

\- Non c'est plutôt toi qui dois sortir de ma classe gamine.

\- Gamine ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'appeler ainsi !

\- J'ai tous les droits, je suis leur prof maintenant.

Les élèves qui avaient reconnu le jeune homme commencèrent à s'exciter. L'homme se leva et s'approcha du tableau à craie et utilisa ses ongles sur le tableau. Un bruit aigue et bruyant obligea les élèves et la prof à se boucher les oreilles et se taire. Après avoir arrêté, il partit sur l'autre tableau et écrivit au feutre son surnom.

\- Je suis le Patron, votre nouveau prof de SVT … Je traduis : Sexe et vie terrienne.

\- C'est n'importe quoi Messieurs ''Patron''.

\- Patron tout court Madame.

\- Tais-toi Lucie !

\- On va commencer le cours.

Le Patron s'approcha de la prof à pas de félin et se mit derrière elle. Il commença à la toucher et parla.

\- Ce que je touche en ce moment, se nomme des seins. Ce qu'il y a au bout se sont les tétons. C'est de là que sort le lait maternel. Les seins permettent de stoker le lait maternel et de faire des branlettes espagnols mais on en parlera plus tard.

Il balada ses mains sur le corps de la prof qui se débattait.

\- La c'est le …

\- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Sale pervers !

\- Vagin. C'est de là que nous venons tous à part moi. C'est aussi là qu'on …

\- Lâchez-moi ! Sinon …

\- Trempe le cornichon. Et sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon …

Il la lâcha et elle s'enfuit vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle sortit un juron qui lui était destiné de grand droit.

\- Bon on continu ?

\- …

\- Alors ?

\- Oui …

\- Parfait ! On commence avec un TP !

\- Non !

* * *

 **C'est la fin du cours de Sexe et vie terrienne. Reviews ? Je veux savoir si vous avez aimé.**

 **C''était la Narratrice pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**


	3. La technologie

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Vous êtes prêt pour le cours de technologie ! C'est partie !**

 **Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Après leur cours de SVT ou Sexe et vie terrienne horrible et sexuellement éducatif, les élèves de quatrième trois partirent en récréation.

Deux filles regardaient un homme qui était dans un coin de la cour. C'était Maîtresse Panda et son amie le Panda ou Mayou. Pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça ? A cause de sa petite taille et de son gilet panda qui la rend choupinoupinette*. Bref reprenons.

\- Attend ce type ressemble pas au Geek non ?

\- Tu crois Panda ?

\- Bas … Voir un homme avec une casquette, un T-shirt captain America, un visage apeuré et qui en plus ressemble énormément au Geek. Je crois que oui.

Le Panda et Maîtresse Panda partirent vers ce drôle de personnage. Le gamin qui vit les deux filles s'approchait, commença à reculer.

\- Des boobies …

\- Tu vois c'est lui.

\- Oui !

\- Maman Panda attend !

(Je précise, on m'appelle Maman Panda dans mon collège) Elles coururent vers lui tout en lui souriant. Près de lui, elles lui tendirent les bras. Elles ne voulaient qu'une chose …

\- On veut un câlin !

\- Heu … D'accord !

Il leur fit à chacune un câlin. La Panda et Maîtresse Panda ne se demandèrent pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Après quelque minute dans les bras de celui-ci, le Patron arriva et leur parla.

\- Alors les gamins, on fait des choses pas très catholiques avec ma victime préféré. Ce que je vous ai appris aujourd'hui vous à exciter ?

\- Heu … C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Patron !

\- Oui c'est vrai, on fait pas ce genre de chose !

\- Mais je vous crois, je vous crois …

\- Tu veux quoi en échange pour ton silence Patron ?!

\- Ta virginité mon petit Panda.

La cloche sonna, le Patron partit tout en riant avec son sourire. Le Panda toute tremblante et Maîtresse Panda partirent en cours de Technologie. Arrivé en classe, leur prof qui était super gentil, leur présenta (sans crier) leur nouveau professeur.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour !

\- J'espère que votre week end c'était bien passé. Aujourd'hui j'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ?

\- Bonne !

\- Mauvaise !

Le professeur qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, décida de faire un vote.

Bonne nouvelle : 15

Mauvaise nouvelle : 16

\- On commence par la mauvais nouvelle … Je ne serais plus votre professeur.

\- Non !

\- Je sais, je sais … Mais votre nouveau prof est un pro gamer.

Les yeux de chacun des élèves s'illuminèrent. Maîtresse Panda cria.

\- Le Geek !

\- C'est ça mais …

\- Présentez-le. Je suis désolé.

\- Ha Ha Ha !

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous me faites bien rire. Bon alors, je vous présente le Geek.

\- Bon-Bonjour ! Je suis le Geek. Ravie de faire votre connaissance !

\- Bonjour !

Le Geek qui tremblé comme une feuille dans l'air, commença à se détendre. Le sourire au lèvre, il parla d'un ton assuré.

\- Nous travaillerons sur la programmation de jeu, de robot et sur les ordinateurs.

\- On aura le temps ?

\- Mais oui. Aller on commence maintenant avec les jeux. Vous voulez participer Messieurs.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Dites-le moi dans vos reviews ! ^^**

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**

 *** : Mot inventé par Antoine Daniel**


	4. L'EPS

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Aujourd'hui de L'EPS ça vous tente ? Vous êtes obligés bande de tacos … périmé ! Allé c'est partis !**

 **Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Après avoir mangé à la cantine dégeulasse selon les élèves, (je suis de leur même avis) les élèves de quatrième trois eurent cour d'EPS. Un cours qui été la plus grosse torture que ce monde est porté. (Donc encore pire que d'être torturé par le Patron) Pompes, demi-fond, abdominaux, souplesse, football américain, course …

\- C'est l'heure de la torture …

\- Dis pas ça Tom. T'es un mec, un vrai ça connaît pas la douleur.

Camille (qui est ma meilleure avec le Panda) lui foutue une grosse frappe dans le dos. Un crie aigue sortit de la bouche de Tom.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Ça fait hyper mal !

\- Bas alors t'es pas un dur.*

\- Si mais là ça fait hyper mal !

Le professeur arriva de mauvaise humeur. Il devait faire deux mètres de haut, il était baraqué comme un footballeur américain. Il possédait une énorme voix et un regard menaçant.

\- Exercice abdominaux ! Vous aller me faire trois séries de quarante ! Vite !

\- Monsieur …

\- Pas de discussion ! Une ! Deux ! Trois ! Quatre ! Cinq ! Six ! (j'ai la flemme d'écrire la suite)

\- Putain ça fait super mal !

\- Silence ! Onze ! Douze ! Treize !

\- J'vais mourir !

\- J'ai dit Silence ! Pour la peine accélérez !

\- Non !

Le professeur accéléra le rythme. A la fin de la première série, les élèves n'eurent que deux min de repos. Le professeur, qui était ponctuel reprit à deux min et zéro seconde. Les élèves qui n'en pouvaient plus commencèrent à se sentir mal. Thomas cria.

\- J'vais vomir monsieur !

\- Alors avale ! Je ne veux pas des mauviettes qui vomissent ici !

\- Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

Thomas qui ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur que lui procuré son ventre, vomit. (Je vais devoir expliquer où il vomit, je suis désolé) Il ne vomit pas par terre mais dans une poubelle. Vous allez me dire ''Mais on s'en fout !''. Non !

Cette poubelle n'était pas là par hasard, elle avait été déplacée vers Thomas qui était près de la porte. Par qui ? Par un homme fier et grand (bon, plus petit que son acolyte) en rouge flamboyant ! On aurai dit un mexicain, un loyal, un capitaine comme vous voulait mais il avais la classe. L'air de dehors faisait flotter ces cheveux longs et bouclés.

\- Arrêtez braves élèves !

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Et c'est moi qui commende ici !

\- Etes-vous un barbare pour osez me défier ?!

\- Non !

\- Alors part minable ! Et ne reviens plus dans ma classe !

\- Votre classe ?! Ces élèves sont à moi !

\- Ce ne sont pas des objets !

\- Avance-toi pour que je puisse voir ton visage !

\- Très bien !

L'homme s'avança d'une démarche assuré et son visage fut visible. Ces yeux reflétés sa bravoure et son courage. La classe cria de surprise et de bonheur à part Thomas …

\- Bob Lennon !

\- Bob Lennon ? Vous faites partie de la famille de … du mec qui joue dans les Beatles ?

Je n'avais point dit qu'il était con. Ne pas connaître le John Lennon, faut être vraiment con.

\- Pas du tout ! Sale con !

\- Con vous-même ! Vous me mentez sur votre identité !

\- Oui. Le oui car mes élèves savent que je dirais pas mon prénom. Je la cache à tout le monde mais ils ont l'habitude. Donc sorts de ma classe minable.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'accord du proviseur. A présent je suis leur prof.

\- Prouvez …

Bob Lennon lui tendit une feuille de remplacement. Après avoir lu la feuille, l'ex prof sortit un juron en pleine face puis sortit.

\- Débrouillez-vous !

\- Bon, relevez-vous. Ça va ?

\- Oui mais pas pour Thomas.

\- Thomas ?

\- Celui qui vomit.

\- Aaaaa … Y'as une infirmerie dans ce collège ?

\- Oui, je vais chercher l'infermière.

\- Pendant ce temps, on vas faire un truc simple. On va ce marré !

\- C'est … c'est vrai ?

\- Bas, j'avais envisagé de brûler le collège mais ça sera pour plus tard en cours.

\- En cours ?

\- Plus tard. Aller, je veux qu'on s'amuse ici !

\- Ouais ! Mais on vas faire quoi ?

\- Tuer des Dragon !

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu ? Reviews pour me le dire. ^^**

 **Pour tout vous dire j'ai imaginé un prof d'EPS vraiment sadique alors que le mien est plutôt sympa mais je préfère (comme tout le monde) Bob Lennon ! ^^**

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

 *** : Si la mienne elle est dure gamine**


	5. Le théâtre

Les profs

 **Bonsoir ! Je suis votre narratrice préférée des Profs ! Ha ! Ha !**

 **Hello The PATRON ! C'est vraiment sympas d'avoir fait quelques hypothèses sur les futurs profs à venir ^^ Aller c'est partie !**

 **NdBL = Note de bêta lectrice**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Après avoir mangé dans une cantine dégeulasse, les élèves de quatrième trois allèrent se ranger pour le prochain cours, le théâtre. La classe aimait ce cours, mais moins avec leur prof et les escaliers. Arrivés dans leur salle de cours après avoir ''escaladé'' les quarante-cinq marches*, les élèves se ''battèrent'' tous pour avoir au moins l'une des six chaises*. Leur prof cria (Nd'A : comme d'habituuuuude … Pardon) pour les calmer mais personne ne l'écouta. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et attendit dix minutes. Il finit par désigner quatre personnes au hasard sur sa liste et leur demanda leur carnet de correspondance. Des ''Mais pourquoi ?'' ou des ''On a rien fait'' se firent entendre de la part des quatre élèves. Monsieur Pagnol désigna ensuite douze autres élèves pour leur mettre un mot. Après leur avoir mis douze autographes dans la partie comportement de leurs carnets, il leur dit de se lever et de prendre tout l'espace qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Puis il leur fit faire des expressions du visage. Le prof de théâtre se marra un bon coup puis leur ordonna de retourner s'assoir. Il se passa la même chose qu'au début du cours. Cette fois-ci, il n'utilisa pas sa liste et désigna six autres élèves. La classe se calma et chacun trouva leurs places. Il ne restait que dix personnes n'ayant pas reçu de mot. Monsieur Pagnol leur distribua l'acte un du Malade Imaginaire de Molière.

\- Lisez-le. Vous avez encore une heure et demie.

\- Mais monsieur, y'a trop de dialogue.

\- Ton carnet !

\- J'ai déjà eu un mot, vous pouvez pas m'en mettre un de plus.

\- Ho que si … Ton carnet !

Omar dut lui donner son carnet une seconde fois. Une élève du nom de Mallory leva la main. Le prof sourit et lui donna la parole.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes au courant pour les nouveaux profs qui sont arrivés aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse me toucher car je suis un bon professeur n'es pas ?

\- …

Il l'a regarda avec mécontentement et lui dit d'un ton énervé :

\- Mallory ton carnet !

\- Non mais monsieur, vous êtes un bon prof, un très bon prof.

\- Merci mais je veux quand même ton carnet !

Elle lui passa le dit objet, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne restait à présent que neuf personne n'ayant pas de signature. Leur prof était tout sauf gentil. Il ne criait pas, il se contentait juste de mettre des heures de colles.

Plus tard, la cloche sonna et un des élève demanda s'ils pouvaient tous sortir quelques secondes. Le professeur, aussi impitoyable qu'il était, lui mit un mot de comportement. "Le prof est un monstre sans cœur !" pensa l'une des élèves et, comme par magie, il lui demanda son carnet. C'était à ce moment là qu'il décida enfin à venir. "La légende était donc vrai !" pensa Maîtresse Panda. Quelle légende ? Vous demandez-vous. Cette légende parle d'un petit Youtuber qui serait tout le temps en retard. Cette légende parle bel et bien de Mathieu Sommet (Nd'A : alerte BDM ! alerte BDM ! Il est pas vraiment au top du Sommet pour arriver en avance)

\- Excusez-moi de mon retard d'une heure.

''En ne voyant pas le prof démonique'', il commença à s'installer sur une chaise dos à lui. Il sortit une liste et fit l'appel. Le démon du théâtre (Nd'A : oui je parle bien de Monsieur Pagnol) toussa pour se faire remarquer mais le Sommet ne l'écouta pas.

\- Camille ?

\- Là.

\- Bilal ?

\- Là, mais on prononce bilèl.

\- Ok, je retiendrais.

Le démon se leva et alla lui tapoter l'épaule. En pas moins de quatre mouvements, il se retrouva plaquer contre le mur. Le jeune Hobbit* prit la voix la plus rauque d'une de ses personnalités, le Patron.

\- Gamin, tu me touches encore une fois et je te flingue la cervelle.

\- Avec quelle arme ?

\- Celle-ci.

Il prit le flingue accroché à sa taille et le pointa sur le front du professeur.

\- Donc t'as deux choix, soit tu te barres et tu me laisse cette classe soit tu te prends une balle en pleine tête et ça se termine comme dans le premier choix. Que choisis-tu ?

\- C'est un faux, cela se voit au premier regard.

\- Tu crois ça gamin ?

Le Sommet leva son neuf millimètres et tira sur le plafond.

\- Alors ?

\- Balle à blanc.

\- Bon …

Il prit une chaise et monta dessus. Dans un élan, il essaya de sauter mais ne réussit pas à attraper la balle. Il sortit un juron et demanda de l'aide au plus grand de la classe, Omar. Il se fit porter sur ses épaules tout en montant sur le sommet (NdBL : Moi aussi je peux faire des BDM en corrigeant !) de la table. Mathieu enleva la balle accrochée au plafond puis descendit. Il la montra au démon du théâtre. A ce moment-là, ce dernier sentit un énorme frisson de peur parcourir son dos. Jamais il n'aurait cru faire face à un criminel.

\- Alors proposition une ou deux ? Moi je suis plus pour le deuxième choix, pas vous ?

\- Nan ! Je choisis la une ! La une !

\- …

Mathieu reprit sa voix normale et se retourna vers ses élèves terrorisés. Il les regarda tout en souriant et ria. Tous les élèves le regardèrent comme s'ils étaient face à un monstre.

\- La tête que vous avez ! C'est tellement drôle ! Mais vous Monsieur Pagnol ! Votre tête après que je vous ai montré la balle, c'était hilarant ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas rire ?!

\- Peut –être parce que vous étiez en Patron ?

\- Ton carnet !

\- Non !

Mathieu reprit la voix qui lui tuait le plus la gorge.

\- Le gamin a raison ! Avec cette voix et cette personnalité, les seuls moments où je ris, sont les moments où je viole, je torture et je tue.

Sa voix redevint normale. Les élèves qui le connaissaient se détendirent alors que les autres avaient toujours autant peur de lui.

\- Etre schizophrène à multiple personnalités avancées, c'est cool.

\- Ce n'est qu'une image monsieur Sommet. En ce moment, vous faites la personnalité du présentateur de Salut Les Geeks mais en réalité vous n'êtes pas schizo.

Une balle passa à côté de l'oreille de Lucie. Elle regarda le mur derrière moi, troué par la balle. Puis Mathieu, énervé, braqua son flingue sur elle. Mais avant de tirer, il se calma et rangea son arme à sa taille. Il s'approcha de Lucie en pleure, il souffla et parla doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, la gâchette est vraiment fragile. Je voulais pas te blesser ni te faire du mal.

Son regard se porta sur le mur. Il lui mentait.

\- C'est très dur pour moi d'avouer ma schizophrénie alors s'il te plaît … Ne me contredis jamais gamine ! Compris ?!

Elle sursauta et de sa bouche sortit un cri aigue. Le Hobbit criminel rigola de sa voix rauque et s'approcha dangereusement de son élève. Maîtresse Panda se leva et cria (Nd'A : comme d'habituuude … Prends tes médocs' putain ! NdBL : C'est une bonne idée tiens !)

\- Si tu veux violer ou tuer, fais le sur moi, pas sur elle. Même si je l'aime pas trop …

\- Hey !

\- Je l'a protégerais !

Mathieu lui sauta dans ses bras. Elle ne comprit pas. Il recula et dit d'un ton enthousiaste.

\- Tellement de sentiments, c'était beau et amusant. Tu le laisserais te violer ou même pire ?

\- Non pas vraiment mais bon …

\- Bon excusez-moi mais vous savez que je suis toujours là moi.

\- Ha oui … Tenez !

Il jeta la lettre de remplacement à l'ex-prof. La première chose que fit ce dernier était de prendre ses affaires avant même de la lire. Puis sa deuxième action fut de sortir. Il l'a lut derrière la porte de la salle. Il ouvrit une dernière fois celle-ci et dit à Mathieu avant de partir :

\- Bonne chance.

\- Enfin débarrassez de lui ! Bon je me présente : Mathieu Sommet, vingt-six ans, schizophrène et Vidéaste sur Internet. Bon il nous reste moins d'une heure donc on va faire des matchs d'impro ça vous dit ?

\- Oui !

\- Ok ! faites-moi quatre équipes s'il vous plaît.

\- Heu … J'ai une question.

Mathieu répondit d'un ton aigre et aigue et il se courba d'un coup.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous êtes qui ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous ressemblez tant que ça à nos profs de Techno, de Musique et de SVT ?

\- Nous sommes les personnalités de Mathieu, votre nouveau prof de théâtre. Je suis le professeur. Cela à répond à ta questions ?

\- Oui, merci.

Le schizophrène se redressa et reprit sa voix.

\- Bref, vous avez fait les équipes ?

\- Oui !

\- Il nous manque un joueur chez nous !

\- Ok j'arrive.

\- C'est déloyal !

\- Je sais mais bon …

\- …

\- Je jouerais mal ?

\- Bon ok.

Après le reste de l'heure de théâtre et de délire en compagnie du Sommet, les quatrièmes trois partirent avec déception de leur cour. Les mots des dix neuf élèves furent annulés par Mathieu. Ils sortirent en imitant les différentes personnalités de leur nouveau prof de théâtre.

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Dites- le moi dans vos reviews ^^ Si vous avez des Hypothèses sur les futurs profs faites-le ! (Après vous n'êtes pas obligé) Et si vous avez un nom pour ce collège j'achète ^^ ! Et je remercie énormément ma bêta lectrice qui m'aide beaucoup !**

 **C'était la narratrice pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye**

 *** : J** **e dois avoir à peu près le même nombre de marché pour partir dans ma salle de théâtre.**

 *** : Ceci est un fait réel dans ma classe.**

 *** : Je suis désolé Mathieu, c'était un défi ...**


	6. Le cinéma

Les profs

 **Bonsoir ! Je suis votre narratrice adorée ! Ha Ha !**

 **Et bienvenue ! Bienvenue au cours de Cinéma et son nouveau prof des 4** **ème** **5 !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **(Ncdb:) = Note de Cœur de braise.**_

* * *

Après leurs cours de théâtre, la moitié de la classe partie en cours de cinéma (je vous laisse calculer combien ils sont, au total, il y a 26 élèves dans la classe). Un des surveillants leur dit que leur nouveau professeur les attendait dans la salle de cinéma. Ils entrèrent après 15 marches d'escaliers dans cette salle obscure avec une personne assise et attachée sur une chaise au centre de la pièce éclairée par une seule lampe. La porte se referma violemment derrière eux, tous sursautèrent. La lumière centrale s'éteignit. Cinq garçons (peureux) _(NCDB : Et ça se croit fort après!)_ et quatre filles crièrent de peur. Luca* et Maîtresse Pyro Panda crièrent ''Stop !'' et '' vos gueules !'' en même temps. La lumière se ralluma et Pyro les gifla.

\- Mais fermez vos gueules ! Bon il est où le nouveau prof de cinéma qui a décidé de faire cours sur les films d'horreurs ?

Il n'est pas là Pyro, même la chaise a disparu.

\- Le corps avec ?

\- Malheureusement … Oui.

\- Merde, j'aurais pu voir mon premier corps mort !

Lucie, qui s'était pris une gifle, la regarda furieuse.

\- Pyro ! Nous devons sortir de cette …

\- On va rester ici !

\- Non !

\- Bon Lucie tu te la ferme sinon j'appelle Pascal Obispo ! _(NCDB : Les référeeeennncccees qui se font)_

…

\- Un silence pesant s'installa et l'inquiéta. Elle se prit un violent coup sur la tête qui la mit à terre. Luca tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait frappé avec lui.

\- Pupuce ?!

\- Qui m'a fait ça ?! dit-elle en se levant.

\- Je viens de te le dire Pyro, Pupuce !

\- La Sainte Pelle ?!

\- Oui !

\- Nan ?!

\- Si !

-Nan ?!

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant que la petite panda cria :

\- Le fossoyeur !

Le capitaine et Pyro crièrent en même temps :

\- Où ça ?!

\- Je sais pas j'ai juste fais le rapprochement avec Pupuce et lui. Mais c'est quand même bizarre, comment la sainte pelle peut se déplacer sans qu'il ne soit là ?

\- Peut être que nous ne sommes pas dignes de le voir. Où est Lucie qu'on l'a sacrifie ? _(NCDB : Les vrai strats qui se font xDDDD)_

\- Elle a du se cacher mon capitaine !

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Brûle tous ceux qui ne sont pas digne de le voir !

Elle sortie donc de sa poche un chalumeau et un petit déodorant. La lumière s'éteignit au moment même où elle alluma son arme. Elle pu s'éclairait le visage, et la lumière centrale se ralluma et éclaira l'homme attaché à la chaise. Une main enleva le sac qui était sur la tête du bâillonné. La moitié de la classe pu enfin voir la tête de François Theurel, en sang. Les deux pandas et le capitaine crièrent ''François !'' Tendit les autres crièrent de peur encore une fois. Un ''Panda'' se leva de derrière la chaise et alluma le home cinéma. Ce ''Panda'' avait des cheveux anti gravitationnels et portait une veste marron claire.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toute et bienvenue dans le cours où vous ne connaissez pas le film sur lequel vous allez travailler.

\- Et vous êtes ?! Espèce d'enfoiré sans cœur !

\- Lucie, tu me désole de plus en plus. Moi qui pensais que tu allais remonter dans mon estime avec tous les nouveaux profs qu'on a, tu me déçois.

\- Je suis Victor alias InThePanda et lui, c'est François Theurel alias Le fossoyeur de film, avec sa fidèle pelle Pupuce, qui est contre la porte la là-bas. Bon aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler d'un film que personne ne connaît qui se nomme Kidon mais... comment dire … Il est extra nul à chier !

Pendant 1 heure, la moitié des 4ème3 écoutèrent et regardèrent attentivement, surtout Luca, Pyro et la petite Panda, tous ce que disait Le grand Panda. _(NCDB : Tu as qu'à dire le maître tant que tu y es xD)_ A la fin de la critique, ils regardèrent tous ensemble le début de The Kid, de Charlie Chaplin.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Si c'est non, secrétaire (Moi et la Petite Panda). Vu que je suis sympa et que ce chapitre est très court, je vais vous dire le premier cours qu'aura les 3** **ème** **5, ils auront un cours assez spécial avec (No ! Nooooooo fucking spoil !)** _ **(NCDB : HO YEEEEAAAAA)**_

 **C'était votre narratrice adorée pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**

 *** = Luca est un des mes joueurs de Jeu de rôle et un très bon pote. Son pseudo Twitter est Luca_Sans_S**


	7. Les cours de Pyro barbarisme

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Pyro votre narratrice ! Ha ha !**

 **Et bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! Dans un tout nouveau cours dans une nouvelle classe.**

 **Apprenez bien.**

* * *

Un an à passé depuis leur année de 4eme3 avec des professeurs assez … originaux. A présent seuls quelques élèves de la 4eme3 se retrouvent en 3eme5. Des nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés dans le classe, du même collège ou d'un autre collège.

Leur rentrée s'était un peu mal passée. Leur professeur principal n'était pas là donc se fut un CPE désagréable qui leur fit le blabla habituel de la rentrée. (Blabla = règlement, emploi du temps provisoire et les …. Profs) Mais pour en rajouter une couche à leur rentrée, le CPE et les élèves ne savaient guère qui étaient leurs professeurs d'Art plastique, SVT, Sciences Physique, EPS, Histoire et leur professeur principal. Heureusement pour eux que leur emploi du temps était plutôt cool.

Deux jours plus tard, Le lundi matin à 9h30, les 3eme5 commençaient par EPS. Ils espéraient, sauf les nouveaux élèves du collège, ne pas avoir le monstre de l'EPS. Ils partirent tous vers leur nouveau gymnase qui était deux fois plus grand que leur salle de sport. Sur la route le petit groupe de Pyro fit connaissance avec Angel, Bob et Gabriel. Arrivés au gymnase, personne n'était là pour les accueillir, ce fut le gardien qui leur donna la clé des vestiaires pour qu'ils aillent se changer. Une fois changés, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle du gymnase qui n'était pas éclairée. Tout à coup, le milieu de la salle s'illumina et un homme debout sur une chaise beau et fier fut à la vu de tous. Cet homme hurla : "Bonsoir ! Je suis Bob Lennon ! Ha ha !" Les quelques élèves qui le connaissait et le groupe de Pyro se mirent à sourire et Lucie (oui elle est là elle) soupira.

\- Bienvenue ! Bienvenue au cours de Pyro Barbarisme ! Mais avant cela j'ai quelques informations à vous donner. Allez chercher vos carnets de liaison.

La classe l'écouta et ils partirent tous chercher leur carnet de liaison. Une fois revenus, ils s'installèrent par terre devant un bob toujours éclairé par la lumière mais assis sur la chaise.

\- Informations numéro une, je connais vos professeurs manquants. Informations numéro deux, je suis votre professeur principal. Dernière informations, les cours d'EPS seront remplacés par des cours de pyro barbarisme.

Les élèves partirent tous sur leur carnet de liaison à la page des professeurs et marquèrent :  
Art plastique : Angel MJ  
Anglais : Benzai  
Sciences Physiques : E-penser  
Histoire : Doc Seven  
Cinéma : le fossoyeur de film  
EPS pyro Barbarisme : Bob Lennon  
Professeur Principal : Bob Lennon  
Quelques élèves recommencèrent à sourire sauf une nouvelle fois Lucie qui soupira et se demanda ce qu'elle foutait dans cette classe de taré avec quelques profs tarés. Beaucoup de questions furent posées sur leurs professeurs et Bob fit son rôle de professeur principale et y répondit. Après quelques minutes de foire aux questions scolaire (aussi appelé FAQS) il put commencer son cours.  
Bob claqua une fois des mains pour calmer la classe et alluma le reste du grand gymnase. Des mannequins de bois, de fausses haches et épées furent illuminés par la lumière. Le professeur pris une hache et leur dit : "Bon vous voyez ces armes . Je vais vous apprendre à vous en servir en utilisant les mannequins. Qui a déjà manié une épée ou une hache ?" Pyro leva la main ce à quoi Bob répliqua "A par Pyro" qui baissa la main doucement. Seul cinq élèves levèrent la main : Ben, qui était un élève de 4e3, Angel, Nil, Gabriel et Nans. Il leur demanda de se présenter, fit une remarque positive à Gabriel sur son prénom car il avait le même prénom que Fanta. "Bref leur dit-il, vous voulez nous faire une démonstration ou ma fille s'en charge ." Aucun des cinq ne répondit donc Bob fit un signe à Pyro qui prit une épée, la mania habillement et attaqua le mannequin de bois. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bob lui demanda d'arrêter et la remercia. "Qui veut essayer à présent ?" demanda-t-il au reste de la classe. Une jeune fille s'avança en disant "moi je veux tenter !" à quoi il lui répondit "et bien vas-y jeune Padawan !" Leilou son prénom, une hache fait de mousse et attaque le mannequin maladroitement. Bob l'aida et disent aux autres de prendre une hache ou une épée de mousse et de s'entraîner dessus. Au bout de deux heures d'explication de maniement d'épée, l'alarme du téléphone de Bob sonna la fin du cours. Il leur dit de ranger les mannequins, les épées et les haches dans l'armurerie que Bob avait fait l'installer le jour de la rentrée d'où son absence. Avant que ses élèves partent, il leur dit qu'ils auront vie de classe le lendemain.  
Les élèves de 3e5 se dirigèrent vers leur collège pour avoir leur premier cours de Français..

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre des profs !**

 **C'était Maîtresse Pyro Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye bye et à la prochaine**


End file.
